


Misinterpreted Friendships

by HalliwellinWonderland



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Office Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalliwellinWonderland/pseuds/HalliwellinWonderland
Summary: Ginny and Mike watch The Office.... Just fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has serious spoilers for The Office Season 2 finale: Casino Night. All Bold is from The Office.

They start her TV education when he realizes all she watches is reruns of In Living Color. I mean sure it’s funny but a girl needs other pop culture references up her sleeve.

 

It officially starts when she stopped by his hotel room at spring training. Her physical therapist gave her the go ahead to return to light training, “I’m just so relieved that I can do something again and not feel useless.”  She said bouncing into his room, She grabs a slice of his pizza that’s on the coffee table and looks up to the tv,

 

“What are you watching?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Cheers rook?”

 

“Yeah...  No… I’m 24.”

 

“No excuses. You’ve seen Seinfeld right?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Something younger maybe, Fresh Prince of Bel Air?”

 

“Uh-uh”

 

“Saved by the Bell?”

 

“What”

 

“Family Matters?”

 

“No”

 

“Rookie… You’re killing me… What do you watch?”

 

“Hmm, usually I just have Fox Sports or Sports Center on.”

 

“You’re telling me you don’t watch Friends, How I Met Your Mother, Parks and Rec?”

 

“Those are shows?”

 

Mike lets a deep breath out, covers his eyes and let’s his head fall on the back of the couch, “The Office, please tell me you’ve seen The Office?”  He looks at her slowly, praying there’s some recognition on her face.

 

Ginny just shrugs and takes another bite of Pizza.

 

“Sit. We’re fixing this now.”

 

* * *

 

It becomes a weekly ritual come hell or high water they watch one episode every week together whenever they get a chance. They pick it up to two episodes a week after Mike and Rachel break up at the beginning of July, Ginny pretends not to notice the correlation.  They always watch together, Ginny tried to watch one episode by herself but found the show was funnier watching it with Mike’s deep chuckle.

 

It’s the middle of June when Mike realizes he’s in serious trouble. They were about to start the second season’s finale, as soon as he see’s the words ‘Casino Night’  the whole episode comes flooding back to him.

 

“Baker, why don't we pick this up next week?” He called from the kitchen swallowing hard, not that postponing this a week will help but praying for once his rookie wouldn’t wave him off.

 

“Hell no. We already started and you already said we could finish this season tonight. Plus I need to see what the hell Jim is doing with his life.”

 

“Shit.” He mumbles to himself.

 

They settle in with another round of beers and popcorn.

 

“Oooh can we pull that mind control trick on Stubbs? He’s been bugging me lately..”

 

Lawson lets out a chuckle, “if you had mind control rook, your fastball wouldn't be topping out at 80.”

“You're a horrible person.”

 

“So you keep saying.”

 

“Why would Jim transfer, that’s so frustrating just suck it up.”

 

Mike coughs hard, finding it hard not to relate that statement to his almost trade last season, but looking over at Ginny she is oblivious, just staring at Michael Scott saying something ridiculous.

 

Next thing he knows the TV show moves into the casino on the screen and Baker had stretched out on the couch laying her legs over his thighs.

 

He’s Screwed. Totally screwed.

 

“Ha I love Angela and Dwight. So weird.”

 

Mike just nods along.

 

“Roy’s the worst.” Ginny says scrunching up her face in disgust. As Roy pulls away from Pam on screen. Mike can’t come up with anything to say cause he knows what’s coming next.

 

**“I’m in Love with you”** Jim on screen say to Pam

 

Ginny goes still.

 

**“What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?”**

 

Other than Pam’s words you could hear a pin drop in his living room, his usually jittery rookie is completely still, keeping her eyes locked on the screen, showing no emotion.

 

**“...what your friendship mean to me.”**

 

Ginny crosses her arms over he chest keeping a stone face, Mike is hyper aware mode of every move she makes.

 

They watch as a tear runs down Jim’s face both barely breathing.

 

**“I’m sorry I...Uh misinterpreted our friendship.”**

 

Mike can’t help it he lets out a breath as it moves to the next scene. Ginny stays quiet on her end of the couch. Mike takes another pull of his beer and pray they get through the next part less awkwardly.

 

The move through the scene with Michael, then Pam is on the phone talking to her mom and suddenly Jim and Pam are kissing. All Mike can think is, ‘shit.shit.shit.shit.’ because then the damn episode ends and because he has the automatic play thing turned off the room goes quiet.

 

“Well damn.” Ginny lets out. “That sucks.” She can’t move or say anything else, her brain is screaming at her to get out of this awkward situation. Her legs are still draped over Mike’s and her whole body feels like it’s going to explode. She finally looks at Mike.

 

Mike with his eyes trained on her, waiting for her to make a move, any move. She swings her feet to the ground, tells herself not to run and  takes a deep breath. “I mean she’s kinda in a impossible situation there. She thinks she wants to be with Roy and her best friend just told her he’s in love with her.”

 

Mike shakes his head a little, “Good recap there Rook.” He grunts.

 

He stands up to bring his empty beer back to the kitchen when he hears Ginny sigh, “I don’t want either of us to feel misinterpreted in our friendship” in a quiet voice. He sets his beer down and looks at her from his kitchen, she’s sitting backwards on his couch with her arms on the back of the top, “Gin..”

 

She cuts him off, “I also don’t want to pretend like neither of us are Jim.”

 

He just stares at her waiting for her to continue,

 

“I wish my Roy was a jackass that I could dump and not my career.” She says holding his gaze.

 

“I thought we weren’t talking about this? As long as we’re teammates?” Mike running a hand

over his beard.

 

“I think it’s almost worse to not talk about it.”

 

Mike folds his arms and leans against the counter nodding

 

“It was easy when you were still with Rachel and I was seeing Noah. It feels harder now.”

 

Mike stays quiet wanting her to lead the conversation,

 

“So what happens with Jim and Pam?”

 

He laughs, full on loses it, “No spoilers Rookie.”  He manages to cough out.

 

She looks at him smiling, gets up and walks to jump on the counter to sit next to him.

 

“Well it a TV show so I’m guessing they don’t get together in the next episode.”

 

“Nope” he pops the “p”.

 

“Can we just see how it goes?” she says quietly,

 

“Of course we’re gonna see how it goes Baker, we got a whole 7 season left” He says, fully knowing that’s not what she’s talking about but needing to pull away.

 

“I meant…”  She starts quietly.  

 

He turns to look at her

 

“I meant maybe we can spend more time together, not at the clubhouse or on the field, or on the bus. And not just watching the Office.”  She states a little more confidently.

 

Mike swallows, “Yeah…” She reaches out to grab one of his hands avoiding his eyes,

 

“Maybe…. We can see what it would’ve been like if Oscar hadn’t called that night.” She says tugging him closer, they move closer and closer till he says, “Ginny you sure? I don’t mind waiting, I don’t mind being your Jim.”

 

Ginny nods against his forehead, “I know. And that’s why I’m sure.”

  
They lean in, and the last thought Mike had before their lips met was he has never been so grateful for a TV show in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Always love feedback, still getting my writing legs back.


End file.
